Blinding Darkness
by Tsyoku
Summary: When looking for a place to sleep in after being thrown out of Gryffindor, Harry stumbles upon Draco Malfoy. Friendship grows between them, and it begins to blossom... into something more. Slash DMHP. A story of predjudice, deceit and pain. Plz RR!


** *A/n:: Greetings. Welcome to this fanfic, written by me [^-^] called "Blinding Darkness". I'm sure you know that's the title already, but just for your sake, I'll tell you anyway ~.^ ok, just as a warning, I'm probably going to butt in a little during the story, because there's these bits I just feel like putting my commentary within. To those who enjoy angst and evanescence songs, please read my other fanfic, Fallen. But promise me NOT to read Confusion. And I'm not deleting it because I cant really be bothered...^-^ Please be gentle. I warn you that this is a slash pairing, and to those who are against this, please leave now. And I apologise to those who are offended by some words in this story. I'm not directing anything at anyone, because if I was, I wouldn't be writing this. **

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. As most intelligent [and some stupid] people should know, they are J.K Rowling's property and hers only. _**_ *She just has to take Draco, doesn't she? .* **I do not own a laptop or an Mp3 player either, so if you do, it'd be great if you could tell me [So I can borrow it... *cough cough*] **_

****

**_ Claimer: The poem at the end of the story, however, does belong to me. I created it and if you want to take it and do something with it or put it up somewhere, please give me credit or email me at aishiteru_itsumo@hotmail.com or tell me through a review. Thanx! _ **

** Blinding Darkness**

****

** Chapter 1: Cold**

A wintry silence swept over the gathering crowd of students, shock penetrating through each and every person. "Oh god…" Muttered Ron. His eyes were filled with many, many mixed emotions. Rage was definitely billowing through his system though, and steam seemed to be wisping through the air around him.

A dark chuckle arose from his lips. "So… my supposed best friend is… is… a fag?? Oh this is too special. The famous boy who lived is a fag. How wonderful is that?" he spat. His face was as red as his hair was, his hands balled into fists. "How can you expect people to tolerate your kind? You don't belong in this school. Wait, sorry, you don't even deserve to _exist!_" Ron said, his voice steadily growing louder.

A storm conjured on Harry's face as he went all rigid. "I thought you would be more tolerable, you bastard... Instead, you sicken me..." he whispered, then ran out of the portrait hole, his face red with anger.

A certain bushy haired teenager came forward, her face in a horrible scowl. "RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed, her hands raining upon Ron's already red face, bruising them as she went. "I _can't_ believe what you just did to your _best friend!"_ she squealed, stomping her foot. Ron just stared at her, gob smacked. "You...You're _defending_ that fag queen! What is wrong with you, Hermione?? Did his 'gay rays' ***A/n Oh gosh... Don't ask..*** get to you as well?" He smirked. If possible, this caused Hermione to be even _ more_ pissed. "Friends are to do with what's on the inside! Not who or what they are! I thought you knew better than that!" Hermione shot back. But Ron was ready. "Oh, and what am I supposed to do if he's fantasizing about me? Planning on hitting on me?" 

Hermione growled. "Oh come on, Ron! You're just being bloody paranoid! You _know _no one would fantasize about you! You're too disgusting!" She yelled, and turned to leave.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you look at what he did to my little sister??" Ron said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Hermione turned her head to see Ginny Weasley, huddled in the corner, her eyes a reddish blur. Her shoulders were shivering with sobs, a puddle of tears beginning to form at her feet. "So did you consider my _sister's_ feelings also? Or were you just thinking about _Harriet_?" He sneered. Hermione's expressions softened, and made her way [with difficulty] to Ginny's corner, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Gin. I'm really sorry about Harry being... you know, but he's been trying to tell you for weeks, I'm sure of it. Just think about it this way, you never were actually _together_ anyway. So don't cry, Gin! A guy isn't worth crying over!" whispered Hermione soothingly. Ginny's shoulders shook and trembled, as Hermione gathered her into a bear hug. Finally, her head left the resting place of her arms as she stared at the slowly dispersing crowd. "Go..." she whispered. Her voice was barely audible, but her message was clear. Everyone moved away instantly. Well, almost everyone. Ron was still standing there, his fists clenching and unclenching themselves. Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic smile and mouthed "My room tonight, 11:00" and left. 

Ginny glared straight into the angry eyes of her brother. But he only glared back. "GO!" Ginny screamed, as she got up and ran to her dormitory, leaving her brother stupefied in the common room with people streaming past him.

Harry ran, out of breath, down the dark corridor, tears blurring his sight, his breaths coming up in short gasps. _How could they have done this to me? Why didn't Ron accept it? Why did I tell them?_ Thoughts rattled around in his head, like an unresolved battle. But the only answer that came bouncing back was _idiot...idiot...idiot..._

His footsteps echoed down the empty halls, all the statues and paintings glaring suspiciously at Harry. Shadows danced upon the walls, reaching for Harry, haunting him, following him. Darkness wrapped around him like a black cloak, almost suffocating.

Until he saw a bobbing light of platinum blonde.

Of course, this light belonged to the head of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"Potter! What are you doing down here at this hour?" he snapped, staring into Harry's green eyes. _Dammit... anyone could get so lost in those eyes..._ he thought, but then he shook these confusing thoughts out of his head. "Well, answer my question, Potter!" he said, his thoughts snapping back to reality again. Harry tilted his head in a confused manner, staring cutely back at Draco. "The question is, Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?" 

A familiar smirk appeared on Draco's face, as he started walking slowly away from Harry. "Never you mind, Potter. I'm too tired to talk. I'll see you in the morning, I trust..." and then he melted into the darkness. 

Confusion wound its way into Harry's mind, and slithered around it, spreading itself. "Whatever..." he muttered, and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he finally found his way back to the Fat Lady's portrait, realisation dawned on him. _How could he go back in there? Everyone hates him now, so where could he go? He has no where to stay, no bed to sleep in. Nothing._

A concoction of questions and emotions mixed in his head, swirling in a non-stop pattern. His head began to spin, and he became dizzier...and dizzier... suddenly, darkness overcame his vision, as a faraway, angelic tone in the background whispered... _Potter...Potter, wake up.._

_~If I kept my feelings inside,  
I'd have committed suicide,  
I trusted you, thinking you would bear,  
I trusted you, thinking you'd be there,  
But all you've done is lie to me,  
You hate me because I'm who I want to be,  
You reject me because I'm different,  
But can't you stop and think for a moment?  
All those times that we had shared,  
Does it mean a thing? Or don't you care?  
I thought we would always be friends,  
But now this friendship's come to an end.  
I believed and supported everything you did,  
So why won't you support what I wanted?_

_ ~Poem on Ron's reaction toward Harry [By Me]_

**This story has started off so crap.... I know, I know... Harry's really OOC in this one, and you're all thinking 'what a cliché beginning...' but don't assume anything yet, please keep reading on! Don't be discouraged by this crap chapter, it's really crap, I've kinda realised, so please, please keep reading and review!! *don't flame if you're a homophobe***


End file.
